Kembang Api
by fujimoriiin
Summary: Kali pertama kembang api bagai benar-benar melintas dan meledak, bagai di depan wajahnya. [Warn inside! No pair]


**Kembang api**

 **—fujimoriiin**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35**

 **!might contained typo(s), padat paragraf, Atsushi kinda OOC?, also not related with its canon idk, no homos, rushed at the end**

.

.

 **Ps: jangan pikirin judulnya ya hahaha maaf saya alay /kedips**

* * *

.

.

" _Atsushi-kun~ mau lihat kembang api tidak nanti malam?"_

Pasang mata dwiwarna hanya membulat ketika Dazai bertanya tadi siang. Tangan pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya dikalungkan di lehernya, Atsushi tidak menepis. Saat itu pandangan Dazai mengedar pada seisi ruangan, katanya semua juga diajak. Atsushi hanya mengiyakan, sepertinya menyenangkan. Lantas Dazai membuat kesepakatan sepihak, berkumpul saja di seberang Akuarium Yokohama Hakkeijima pukul sembilan malam. Kemudian ia berlalu sambil terkekeh, sebelum seisi kantor bergegas pulang cepat karena esok libur tahun baru.

Diam-diam Atsushi merasa senang. Kalau dipikir, ia tak pernah merayakan pergantian tahun. Mengharap apa pada panti asuhannya yang bagai penjara. Sorak ulang tahun saja ia tidak pernah dengar.

Bukan ia tidak pernah melihat kembang api, atau melihat euforia pergantian tahun. Ia pernah, melihat kembang api yang melesat dari kejauhan di balik jeruji jendela panti. Bagai titik-titik yang melesat lalu berhambur seperti pasir-pasir berkilauan, lantas lenyap selama ia menahan napas. Kembang apinya melesat selama beberapa kali dalam semalam, disusul suara-suara seperti benturan siku tangannya pada tembok.

Dulu, setiap pergantian tahun, titik-titik kecil yang meledak itu adalah sebuah perayaan tahun baru bagi dirinya. Ketika ia dikurung dalam sebuah ruang isolasi dengan jendela berjeruji, ketika ia yakin seisi panti sudah terlelap, tidak peduli pada momen yang dirayakan oleh hampir seluruh dunia (lalu kalau dipikir lagi Atsushi naif berpikir bahwa seluruh dunia merayakannya—kenyataannya, ia dan seisi pantinya tidak). Sambil duduk, menempelkan wajah sedekat mungkin pada dinginnya besi tengah malam. Bagi Atsushi yang menderita, kembang api tahun baru adalah secuil kesenangan tersendiri.

Kembang api adalah hiburan langka, melihatnya dari kejauhan adalah bagaimana Atsushi kecil ikut merasakan bagaimana euforia sebagian besar dunia. Dan ia senang—cukup senang dengan secuil kesenangan yang ia punya. Secuil, bersanding dengan nikmatnya chazuke buatan dapur panti yang selalu ia cicip diam-diam.

Maka, ketika pukul tujuh malam, Dazai mengetok pintu apartemennya. Mengajaknya dan Kyouka untuk berangkat bersama. Mereka berdua tidak keberatan, sama-sama kesenangan, malah. Atsushi tidak tahu tempat yang dimaksud, maka terang saja ia memilih ikut. Kyouka mengikuti.

Tempatnya sudah ramai ketika Atsushi tiba. Mereka turun dari bis, berhenti di halte di sebuah jalan di pinggir laut, yang Atsushi yakin di seberangnya adalah akuarium yang dimaksud Dazai. Ternyata sudah ada Yosano, Kunikida, dan yang lainnya di sana. Dazai menyapa mereka semua, Atsushi dan Kyouka bergabung. Bukan hanya rekan-rekan dari Agensi yang berkumpul, juga ada warga lain yang ikut meramaikan di sana.

Suasananya riuh. Ada kerusuhan sejenak antara Dazai dan Kunikida, dimulai dari Kunikida yang protes karena mereka tidak seharusnya merayakan pergantian tahun di pinggir jalan. Atsushi hanya memperhatikan semuanya, dengan sedikit peluh dan kekehan hambarnya. Meski begitu, akhirnya mereka berdua diam. Semuanya saling berbicara dengan yang lain, semuanya pada akhirnya berbicara dengan raut senang. Beberapa malah berjalan-jalan, menghampiri kios-kios kecil yang mendadak digelar.

Ada hangat dalam dadanya, semua ini menyenangkan. Terlepas dari beberapa bulan yang penuh ketegangan.

Waktu semakin berlalu, sekitar mereka semakin ramai. Tanpa sadar waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Beberapa di antara mereka semakin senang. Hingga tiba pukul setengah dua belas malam. Atsushi menyingkir sejenak dari kerumunan. Menyangga badan pada pembatas jalan, membiarkan angin laut pelan membelai rambutnya. Di seberang sana, ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah pulau yang terlihat begitu ramai, serta terlihat seperti dunia mimpi. Ada berbagai wahana permainan dan kerlap-kerlip lampu mewarnai beberapa wahana permainan dan gedung-gedung kecil di sana. Atsushi yakin disanalah akuarium yang dimaksud Dazai.

"Dazai-san." Atsushi berujar ketika Dazai mendekatinya. Ikut memposisikan diri sama dengan Atsushi.

"Sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti, apa kau punya harapan untuk tahun depan, Atsushi-kun?"

Ada jeda sebelum Atsuhi menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku berdoa nanti di kuil?"

Dazai tertawa. "Berdoa bisa dimana saja, kan."

"Kalau Dazai-san sendiri, apa? Jangan-jangan berharap bisa bunuh diri dengan wanita cantik besok?"

"Itu selalu menjadi doaku." Kemudian pemilik rambut sewarna kayu itu tertawa, kepalanya disenderkan pada pembatas jalan. "Oh iya, Atsushi-kun.."

Mengangkat bahu. Pemilik nama merespon. "Iya?"

"Kau pernah melihat kembang api? Seperti ini?"

"Hmm.."

Atsushi membiarkan gumamannya menggantung, sembari ingatan-ingatan kembali menyusup di benaknya. "Belum." Jawabnya kemudian.

Selanjutnya terdengar nada Dazai yang meninggi, kaget. "Whoa, yang benar?"

Mengangguk. Atsushi berkata. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Panti dan tempat orang-orang biasa merayakan kembang api sangat jauh. Aku melihatnya seperti titik yang melesat, lalu hilang."

Dazai manggut-manggut. Paham. "Kalau begitu, pastikan kau menikmati yang satu ini. Ah, sebentar lagi."

"Ya, aku sangat menantikannya." Atsushi tertawa, meski wajahnya masih menghadap laut. Angin menerpa wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata.

Bersamaan angin yang menerpa, hatinya merasa ringan. Ia menghela napas. Matanya hanya menatap lurus. Setengah terpikirkan pertanyaan Dazai, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga belum tahu jawabannya.

Karena, baginya semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup—sangat lebih. Bahkan tak pernah terbayang olehnya juga akan bertemu orang-orang di dalam agensi, meski resikonya adalah nyawanya sendiri (dan nyawa orang lain yang lebih membuatnya sakit). Untuk sesaat ia berpikir, yang ia butuhkan adalah bersyukur. Sebelum kemudian teringat kalau ia mungkin harus berdoa untuk keselamatan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar Atsushi mengulum senyum. Melamun.

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai semakin ramai, mereka sudah bersiap-siap hitung mundur. Beberapa mendekat ke pinggiran jalan, dan Atsushi nyaris terhimpit di sana bersama Dazai. Ia hendak menarik dirinya keluar tepat ketika tangan Dazai menahannya. Menariknya ke sisi pinggir yang lebih lega. Atsushi menarik napas.

"Mungkin disini tidak sebagus dari dalam akuarium. Aku tidak ingin membuang gajiku untuk masuk ke sana, dan aku yakit teman-teman kita dari Agensi juga demikian, makanya mereka rela untuk berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti ini." Dazai terkekeh.

Mengangkat bahu, Atsushi melanjutkan. "Lagipula tidak buruk kok, Dazai-san."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Tangan Dazai mengisyaratkan agar Atsushi untuk tetap melihat ke arah seberang. Pemilik rambut kelabu hanya menurut. Ia menyangga badan di pembatas jalan.

Semakin riuh, orang-orang mulai menghitung mundur. Atsushi bertanya-tanya ketika orang-orang mulai menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. Semuanya sontak menyorakkan secara bersama-sama. Antara kaget dan penasaran, Atsushi ingin ikut menghitung bersama-sama, namun ia hanya bungkam. Diam dan memperhatikan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara ia melirik Dazai yang juga nampak bersemangat.

"Tiga!"

Sampai pada hitungan ketiga.

"Dua!"

Atsushi dapat merasakan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar. Ia penasaran, berdebar, dan semangat. Dazai membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Atsushi-kun, bersiaplah."

"He?"

"Satu!"

Atsushi terperangah.

Teriakan paling kompak dan keras yang Atsushi dengar malam itu. Belum lengkap vokal terakhirnya disebut, kilatan-kilatan cahaya melesak keluar dari salah satu gedung besar bermandikan cahaya di pulau seberangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Atsushi dapat merasakan getar pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Seakan menjentikkan jari, kilat-kilat itu menubruk langit. Berubah menjadi percikan-percikan berbagai warna yang menawan. Suaranya memekakkan, namun yang dilihatnya sangat indah.

Semua terjadi dalam kedipan mata. Dan Atsushi menahan napas, menutup telinga, terpesona. Kali pertama kembang api bagai benar-benar melintas dan meledak, bagai di depan wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lagi berbagai kilat cahaya dari sana. Munculnya serentak, namun menuju arah yang berbeda. Kemudian dalam kerjapan mata, menabrak langit dan berhamburan menjadi bentuk bulat. Setelahnya, muncul satu kilat besar, yang paling besar hingga Atsushi untuk sesaat ragu tanah bergetar karena kembang api atau gempa. Menuju langit dan berhamburan membentuk huruf ' _Happy New Year!_ ' di gelapnya langit.

Atsushi bersorak, bagai anak kecil mendapat permen kapas.

Selanjutnya, berbagai kembang api diluncurkan dalam formasi teratur, sebelum kemudian menabrak langit dan membentuk beragam butiran jatuh penuh warna, kadang pula membentuk bentukan teratur di langit. Setiap kembang api yang diluncurkan, ada tanah yang bergetar dan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Tak jarang terkadang efek cahaya membutakan mata. Namun Atsushi, masih terpesona.

Matanya semakin membulat, lebar, berbinar-binar penuh pesona. Ada teriak kekaguman dalam dadanya, dan ia hanya bersorak, kalah oleh desing kembang api yang terus menerus melesat ke langit. Kalah oleh hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang melebur menjadi satu.

Dia hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan. Memperhatikan sekenanya. Namun itu tidak masalah. Atsushi malah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hatinya mungkin ikut meledak jika ia melihat kembang api benar-benar di depannya.

Kembang api terus berdesing, melesat menuju langit, berulang-ulang, dan Atsushi masih bersama rasa senangnya.

Hingga tiba pukul dua pagi. Hingga ia baru menyadari pertunjukksn kembang api sudah benar-benar berhenti. Hingga orang-orang perlahan pergi. Hingga Atsushi sadar selain ia dan Dazai, teman-temannya di agensi sudah tak ada lagi. Dazai hanya tertawa ketika Atsushi panik.

Mereka kemudian pergi. Dazai terus-terusan mengulang perkataan bahwa wajah Atsushi yang terpukau itu harus diabadikan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Atsushi tidak banyak bicara, dalam hatinya euforia masih amat terasa. Pertunjukkan yang bagaikan mimpi indah. Atsushi merasa tak rela ketika kakinya melangkah pergi.

Mungkin sesampainya di rumah, ia akan bertukar cerita banyak kepada Kyouka. Mungkin akan membeli bunga api yang banyak, dimainkan di halaman apartemen bersama-sama. Dengan Dazai atau Kunikida, mungkin? –dan Atsushi tertawa dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia dan Dazai sudah memiliki rencana ke kuil esok pagi. Dan Atsushi tertawa, merasa lega pada dirinya sendiri. Atsushi tertawa sendiri lagi, sebuah rencana tahun baru yang tidak pernah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, dan ia tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Tahun baru kali ini lebih dari cukup.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ijinkan saya minta maaf dulu karena:

(1)saya ngebut banget pengen nyoba dipost pas tahun baru.

(2)baru sadar banyak yang ngeganjel/ganjil setelah bikin setengah cerita.

(3)kurang riset.

(4)rushed banget per paragfarnya.

Udah lama nggak ngetik dan somehow saya seneng banget pas bikinnya. Nggak nyangka bisa terus lanjutin ini sampe fin meski makin kebawah makin chaos orzzz somehow merasa sayang dibiarin mengendap samabuatnambahjumlahfictahuninilhalumayan /ugly sobs. Hope you like it.z

anyway, happy new year semwaahhh!

.

 **[—fu]**


End file.
